


Be My Friend

by Cena316AA



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Peter being an adorkable sweetheart, Teen!Peter, Teen!Wade, Wade being hella cool, just a short little fun fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cena316AA/pseuds/Cena316AA
Summary: Peter finally musters up enough courage to ask Wade to be his friend. When the moment arises, Peter messes up the question, and Wade's response is misconstrued. Will the mistake break or make their friendship?





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the anime Gamers, and there was a certain scene that inspired me to do this fanfic. It made me laugh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Peter's take on the events of the days leading up to the special moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you read them in the order that I put them because Wade's has more to it than Peter's, and it won't make sense if you read them any other way. Enjoy!

He had noticed Wade before. Everybody had. Wade was the guy everybody wanted to be with, either as friends or something more. He always wore a sweet, genuine smile. He knew what to say at any given moment. He had perfect comedic timing making the whole class (and even teachers) laugh when they needed it most. He knew everybody’s name, and everybody knew his. He was Wade.

So, why did Peter think this was a good idea?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

He had made up his mind three days ago when Wade first approached him. They had never talked before. Wade had never even noticed him. But that day was different.

“Hey, Peter.”

“Huh?” Nobody ever talked to him in class (or out). Peter was the type of student that always kept to himself, attentive to whatever game was before him. So, when he looked up from his handheld device and saw the most popular kid in the whole school looking back at him, he abruptly stood up as if welcoming a prestigious leader. “W-wade? Hi. Um . . .”

“Hi. I was just wondering what you were playing? I have that console, too, and I was hoping for some videogame recommendations, if you have any?”

Peter’s face flushed red. He didn’t have to look around to see everybody staring at them, he could feel them. “N-no. I mean, yeah. I have games. I mean, I play games. I mean--”

“Cool!” His toothy grin seemed to sparkle. Peter examined the masterpiece before him. The way his eyes squinted when he smiled and the creases that formed at the corner of his mouth. _How could any person look this perfect?_

“ . . . recommend?”

Peter shook his head. “Huh?”

“What game do you recommend?”

“Oh, um,” Peter looked down at his console. “Well, I’m currently playing this one, but it’s not that good.”

“If it’s not good then why are you playing it?”

“Because I love playing videogames,” Peter said sharply, as if it were an obvious answer.

“I see.” Wade looked away.

_Shoot! Why did I say that? That was so stupid! And the way I said it. He probably thinks I’m a jerk!!!_

“I-I-I didn’t mean it in any bad way! I--I just mean that well I like playing videogames so I-I’ll play anything really, hehe,” he stammered. 

“No. I get it.” Wade turned his attention to the floor. 

_Ahhh!_ “Uh . . .” _What do I do?! Why is he avoiding looking at me? Is he mad at me?_ He could hear the whispers. People wondering what Wade was doing talking to a dorky kid like him. “Oh! There’s this new game that came out. I have it here in my backpack if y--you’d like to borrow it.” He began rummaging through his pack.

“Really? You’d do that?”

“Yeah! I finished it just last night.” Peter took out the game and tossed it to Wade who flawlessly caught it.

“Cool! Thanks, Peter.” Wade slammed his hand on Peter’s desk before walking away.

“Yeah, no problem,” Peter whispered. He slunk back down in his seat and placed his head down on the smooth, cool surface of the desk. _He was so smooth, and I totally messed that up so badly._

Wade, the kid Peter had been observing since first grade playing with all the other kids . . . Wade, the boy Peter had been too nervous to befriend and would run whenever he’d get too close . . . Wade, the one Peter had witnessed growing up . . . had finally spoken to him. And he messed it up.

But . . .

Peter jolted up from his seat. A few of his classmates turned toward the abruption but quickly went back to their conversations. 

Wade had borrowed his game. Did that mean they were . . .

“ . . . friends?” Peter sat back down in his chair. He shook his head furiously. “No. He only borrowed a game. He’d never be friends with a person like me. Not that it matters. I'm okay being by myself.” 

The bell rang and everybody went to their seat. Peter brought his focus back to his schoolwork and shook any thought of Wade away. At least, for the time being.

 

That night, Peter had just taken a shower and was relaxing with some gaming time when his phone buzzed. 

_Weird,_ he thought. _The only people that contact me are my parents and they’re in the house._ He brought the phone up to his eyes. _I don’t recognize the number._

“Probably spam.” He clicked on the message, and his heart began pounding.

 _Hey! Hope you don’t mind me texting you. I had to practically beg the secretary to give me your contact info. Luckily I’m so charming lol. I actually told them it was for a group project. Anyways, I got stuck in the game, I can’t progress any further, so I was hoping you’d help me out._

There was a second message but he didn’t have to read it, because he already knew who it was.

_This is Wade, btw_

“Why?! Why is this happening to me?!!” Peter let his phone drop on the bed and he buried his sweaty face in his palms. 

A knock came on the door. “Peter? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Um, yeah!” He hid his phone behind his back before his dad opened the door.

“You sure?”

“Y-yeah. Totally fine. Just failed a level. Hehe.”

The man looked to the tv and back to his son. Convinced, he stepped outside the room. “Alright then. Make sure you don’t stay up too late. School tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, Dad.”

He waited until the door shut before replying.

_Um, hey Wade. This is Peter. Obviously. I mean, obviously this is Peter. Which part are you stuck in?_

He had barely put the phone down when it buzzed again. 

_I made it to the stone castle. But, the guard won’t let me through. What do I do?_

Peter’s eyes widened. “He made it to the castle already?! Wow. He’s only had the game for a few hours. It took me 2 days to get there! Um, let's see . . .” 

_Did you get the potion from the wizard? It’s purple. Give it to the guard and he’ll fall asleep. Then you can sneak past him._

_Got it! Thanks, Pete._

With sweaty fingers, Peter sent him one more text. _Anytime._ After it sent, he fell back onto his bed and hugged his pillow to his chest. “He called me Pete. Of course, it could’ve been just a typo, but still . . . Pete. It’d be cool to hear him call me that. Hear his voice say that. If only we were friends.” Peter jumped out of his bed. “That’s it! Maybe we can be friends. Tomorrow I’ll let him borrow another game and maybe we’ll even talk about it. Oh, but which game . . .”

Peter made his way over to his shelf and began digging through all the boxes and cartridges, his heart beating with the challenge of finding the perfect game for Wade. When he found one, he stuffed it into his backpack making sure he wouldn’t forget it and prepared to sleep. 

“Ooh! Almost forgot.” Peter reached for his phone and saved Wade’s number. It was the first contact he’d ever added (besides his parents'). It never bothered him that he had no friends. He got along well, but the idea of possibly having one made his heart flutter.

“It’d be cool if we could be friends.” His mind filled with images of them sharing games, talking about new ones, and even playing them together. Him coming over to his house. Or Peter going over to Wade’s. What consoles did it house? How big was his collection? What type of games was he into? He fell asleep wondering what his room looked like.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -  

The next day, Wade gave him his game back.

“Finished it!”

Surprised, Peter did nothing but look straight at him. After a while of silence, he realized he had to say something. “Already?” was the only thing he could muster.

“Yep. It was awesome. You got any others?”

Peter pretended to think about it. “Um, y-yeah!” He stood up. “Let me just . . .” He dug through his backpack and handed him the one he had specifically picked out for him.

Wade examined the box. “Do you just carry games with you everywhere you go?” he asked rather judgmentally.

Peter felt the heat invade his body. “Um--” _Great. Now he thinks I'm some sort of freak._

“Just kidding.” He gave Peter a playful shove on the shoulder. “Thanks again, Pete.” 

The bell rang.

“Gotta go.” Wade made his way to his desk as the teacher entered the room. 

Peter remained there, standing. His mind was buzzing.

“Mr. Parker! Will you please have a seat?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. S-sorry, sir.” He slumped into his chair, thoughts still on Wade. 

_He called me Pete._

 

He kept replaying that line of conversation over and over all day. He didn’t remember much of anything. Not even dinner. 

He took a shower and sat on his bed playing a dating simulator game. He liked these types of games; they required less thought, and, with his mind occupied on other things, he needed a nice relaxing game. He had been playing it for over an hour when he wondered if Wade would be in need of another game tomorrow. He paused the game and headed to his game collection. Maybe he should pick out another one just in case. Wade hadn’t texted him tonight, so maybe he’d found that game too easy. Or maybe he hadn’t had a chance to play it or . . .

“What if he didn’t like it?” Dread came over Peter as he frantically dug through his assortment of games, looking for something else. “What if he hated it and won’t accept any other games from me?” He shook the thought away and instead focused on their short conversation.

“He called me Pete.” It wasn’t much of a nickname, but he had enjoyed the way it sounded. Also, nobody had ever given him a nickname before (well, a nice nickname . . . he’d had plenty of horrible ones). He’d never gotten that close to anybody. If they became friends he’d hear that more often. He smiled at the idea of being called "Pete" all the time.

Now, he was determined. He stood up clutching the cartridge in his fist, and said “I’m going to ask him to be my friend” as if uttering the words aloud would make it so.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day, Wade didn’t approach him. He was busy with his other friends. No. Not “other.” They were his “actual” friends. Until Wade accepted him, they could not be friends. But, before that happened, Peter had to ask him. His nervousness was overtaking him, though. Perhaps this wasn’t meant to be.

Peter watched him as he laughed. He had such an infectious laugh. It always made Peter’s heart laugh along with it. He considered going over to Wade and asking him right then and there, but he hadn’t thought about how to proceed with this. Not only that, but the other students were present. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of everybody. Peter took out his console and played for a bit before the teacher arrived. 

He didn’t have an opportunity during class, so he waited until lunchtime. Wade, however, disappeared before Peter got out of his seat. He went in search for him, but failed to find him. In the end, he ate his lunch at his spot by the tree hoping to spot him. He never did.

He tried again during their last period, but Wade was always surrounded by people. It was never a good time. Still, if he didn’t act now he’d be too much of a coward to try again. He had to do something. Finally, Wade broke from the crowd. Peter stood up to follow

_RIIIING!_

The students frantically grabbed their items and exited the classroom. By the time the Peter got a grasp of his surroundings, Wade had already left. 

Quickly, he tossed his backpack over his shoulder and ran outside. He bustled through the crowd bumping into a few people and bolted outside. He looked around. 

“Where is he? Where is he?” 

He spotted Wade about to cross the street. He was with three other boys and they seemed to be engaged in some conversation. “Wait!” They didn’t hear him. Peter darted over to them. He lunged at Wade and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. The four boys turned around.

“Wade. I--I--gotta ask you . . . something.” He was struggling to breathe. 

Wade looked over to him, studying him. “Yeah?”

“Tomorrow! I gotta ask you something tomorrow!”

“Hm? Oh, okay. When?”

“Um . . .” _Shoot!_ “After school. When the bell rings. Wait for me in class.”

“Sure! See you tomorrow, Pete.”

“Um, yeah.” There was no backing out now.

Peter laid in his bed frantically scratching his head. _What am I supposed to tell him?!_ “Why did I say that? I should’ve just asked him then and there? What am I even gonna say?”

He turned on his console and inserted the dating simulator game. It took his mind off of things for a while and helped him destress, but, when he finally drifted off to sleep, he dreamt about him.

And, now here he stood. 

Somehow, word had spread that Peter was gonna ask Wade something. Where Wade was involved, the crowd followed. The bell had rang and everybody was still in class. Waiting. 

Wade walked over to him, hand in his pocket. 

_He’s so cool_ , Peter thought. _Even the way he walks is cool_. 

“Hey, Pete. What was it you wanted to ask me?”

Peter wringed his t-shirt. “Um, well, I--”

_What am I doing?! Asking the most popular boy in school to be my friend? Why would he even want to be my friend? He’s so cool and I’m so . . . not._

All eyes were on them. Whispers traveled through the room, but their attention remained on the two boys.

“Yeah, Pete?”

 _He calls me Pete now._ Peter’s face was red and beads of sweat were everywhere on his body. His throat lacked moisture and his heart was pounding. _It’s not that hard, Peter. Relax. Just ask him to be your friend. Calm down, Peter. Think about something calm. Like that dating simulator game. Yeah! Think about that._

_Okay. _He took a deep breath. “Wade . . . Will you--”__


	2. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's take on the events of these four days

He’d always been surrounded by people. Boys. Girls. Didn’t matter. Wade got along with everybody. But, there was one person that never seemed to be by his side. One person that, even though they've seen each other for years, he had never truly gotten the chance to know.

He was quite envious of Peter. Always at peace. Never surrounded by constant babble and murmurs. He never had to worry about how he presented himself because nobody bothered to look his way. And even if they did, he wouldn't care.

Plus, he was always playing videogames.

Wade had noticed him in first grade. He had been wearing a Pokemon shirt. He had gone over with the intention of telling him he thought his shirt was cool but was shunned. Perhaps Peter hadn’t heard him, but in his six-year-old mind he had been ignored. He could only stand and watch as Peter ran to the classroom and away from him.

Being into videogames was cool in elementary school, but for some reason, middle school became a new world. A world where everything fun was considered nerdy, and you got ostracized for it. You couldn’t even read your favorite comic books anymore!

But there he was. Peter. With his Pokemon tee and Mario backpack. Wade marveled at him. He didn’t seem to care about what others around him thought. He didn’t care for being beloved by all. He didn’t even try to fit in. Wade couldn’t do that. His image had already been decided. He was the popular one. And, if he betrayed this image bestowed upon him, he’d become an outcast.

So that’s how it was throughout middle school. He continued playing the role he was given while Peter lived his own life, never intersecting. 

Peter. He was so lucky. Whipping out his handheld console before class and during lunch. Not being interrupted by anybody walking down the hall. And he was smart. He didn’t even have to pay attention in class to get the material. He would grasp everything on his own. And, his marks were the highest in the school. Wade would hear the awed mutterings of his fellow classmates whenever SAT scores were announced. Peter always scored at the top. He was so cool.

So, after all that, why was he standing here before Peter? Why had he agreed to this? How had he even ended up in this particular spot? That’s right. It started that day. Three days ago to be exact.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

It was the quarter before summer break. And their last quarter as middle schoolers. In just a few months they’d be high schoolers. Three years of middle school had gone by fast. In a blink of an eye. Three years of pre-teen drama and hormone-fueled confusion. Three years of observing _him_ from afar.

That Tuesday morning, Wade had walked into the school building like any other day. He had been surrounded by people like every other day. He had walked into class like any usual day. He saw him playing on his console just like-- 

He stopped by the doorway. No. It’s now or never. 

Hands shaking, he made his way toward Peter. He stood in front of the desk waiting for Peter to acknowledge his presence, but he was more into his game than he was to the world around him. He cleared his throat. _What should I say? Okay. Just be friendly._ He took a deep breath.

“Hey, Peter.”

“Huh?” Peter looked up, his shining brown eyes looking up at him.

_Ah! I distracted him from his gaming. Boy, he looks mad. Is he mad? I didn’t think this through._

Suddenly, Peter stood up. Wade flinched back but managed to maintain his posture.

“W-wade? Hi. Um . . .” Peter spoke softly.

“Hi. I was just wondering what you were playing? I have that console, too, and I was hoping for some videogame recommendations, if you have any?” _Good! That’s good, Wade._

“N-no. I mean, yeah. I have games. I mean, I play games. I mean--”

“Cool!” Wade gave him a nervous smile. He looked at Peter. He was staring at him, looking him over. _Did I say something wrong? Maybe he thinks I’m making fun of him or something. Shoot! I didn’t want to give off that vibe_. “Um, so what game do you recommend?”

_Why was he shaking his head? Is he saying no?_

“Huh?” Peter said.

 _Oh, he just didn’t hear me. Thank Odin._ “What game do you recommend?”

“Oh, um . . . Well, I’m currently playing this one, but it’s not that good.” He lifted his console up so Wade could see. It looked like some sort of fighting game.

“If it’s not good then why are you playing it?” Wade asked.

“Because I love playing videogames,” Peter snapped.

 _I offended him! You don’t ask gamers why they’re playing a game._ “I see.” Wade couldn’t look him in the eye after asking such a dumb question.

“I-I-I didn’t mean it in any bad way! I--I just mean that well I like playing videogames so I-I’ll play anything really, hehe,” Peter said.

“No. I get it.” Peter was being nice to him, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eye. He had messed this up already.

“Uh . . . Oh! There’s this new game that came out. I have it here in my backpack if y--you’d like to borrow it.”

Wade saw him rummaging through his backpack. He looked really excited to share his games with Wade. And Wade, too, was happy to be getting something from Peter even if it was a temporary loan. “Really? You’d do that?” Wade said a little too enthusiastically. 

“Yeah! I finished it just last night.” 

Wade caught the game Peter had thrown him. He was worried it’d slip through his sweaty palms. “Cool! Thanks, Peter.” Wade slammed his hand on Peter’s desk and walked away. As soon as his back was turned from him, he flapped his throbbing hand. He had hit the desk with more force than intended. 

_Well, that didn’t go too well, but at least I didn’t ruin it. If I finish the game today I’ll have a good excuse to talk to him tomorrow. Maybe I can fix this mess I made._

The day went by too slowly for Wade. He wanted to get home to his console and finish the game. But first . . .

“Please! I really need his number. It’s a grade A emergency.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Wilson, but I can’t just go around giving student information to other students,” the secretary said politely.

“Please! If I don’t get in contact with him, we’ll fail for sure.”

“Well, maybe you should get it tomorrow in class.”

There was no way Wade would be able to do that. “But the project is due tomorrow in class! Please! I’m beggin you!”

The secretary eyed Wade. He was a good kid. Never got into trouble, except for some minor mishaps (usually verbal). And Peter was their top student. Wade’s story seemed plausible as well. 

She sighed. “Okay. You win. But if you tell anyone--”

“Thank you!”

She wrote the number down on a scrap of paper and handed it to Wade. 

“I will never forget you!”

“Go home, Wade.”

 

The phone seemed to melt in his hands. It’d been five minutes since he’d sent that text message to Peter and no response. Stupidly, he had forgotten to mention it was from him and had to send him a follow-up text. He probably thought he was dumb, and that's why he hadn't replied. Maybe the secretary had given him a false number. Maybe Peter hadn’t seen it yet. Or maybe Peter had gotten his message and chosen not to respond.

“Ack! Why are relationships so complicated?!” 

His phone buzzed. 

“Huh? It’s him!”

_Um, hey Wade. This is Peter. Obviously. I mean, obviously this is Peter. Which part are you stuck in?_

Quickly he wrote back

_I made it to the stone castle. But, the guard won’t let me through. What do I do?_

_Did you get the potion from the wizard? It’s purple. Give it to the guard and he’ll fall asleep. Then you can sneak past him._

_Got it! Thanks, Pete._

“Oh no! I called him Pete! I’ve never done that to his face before.” Wade buried his head in his pillow. “Maybe he’ll think it’s a typo.”

His phone buzzed one more time that night.

 _Anytime._

Wade laughed. “‘Anytime.’ Yes! We’re friends already! Finally.”

The smile remained on his face as he finished the game and even after he fell asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

“Finished it!” Wade announced as he walked into the classroom.

“Already?” 

“Yep. It was awesome. You got any others?” Wade said eagerly.

Peter thought for a moment. “Um, y-yeah!” He stood up and reached into his bag. “Let me just . . .” He handed something to Wade.

Wade had seen this game before. He’d been wanting to play it. _Man, Peter's pretty awesome._ “Do you just carry games with you everywhere you go?” he joked.

“Um--” Peter’s face hardened. 

_Oh no! I made him mad again._ “Just kidding.” He said, and in an attempt to lighten up the mood he softly touched Peter’s shoulder. _Have to leave before I make this worse._ “Thanks again, Pete.” _Oh no_

The bell rang.

“Gotta go.” Wade practically ran to his seat. _Maybe the bell drowned out my final word. Maybe he didn’t hear me_. He kept his head down not daring to look up until he heard the teacher call out Peter.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. S-sorry, sir,” he heard Peter say and watched him sit back down. _He was so stunned I called him 'Pete' he probably wanted to confront me about it._ The rest of the day was a blur. 

 

He got too into the game. By the time he stopped playing, it was nearly midnight. 

“Ugh. I didn’t even text Peter today. And I still have a lot left in this game so now I can’t even talk to him tomorrow.” He examined his handheld device. “Hey! Maybe I’ll take it to school tomorrow and we can play together. But then . . . No. I shouldn’t care what the others think. Pete doesn’t. And he's my friend!” 

Mind made up, he went to bed and immediately fell asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - -

It proved to be easier said than done. In the morning, he was surrounded by people and became too overwhelmed. Every time he’d attempt to bring out his handheld somebody would intercede, and he’d be stuck in some conversation about something or other.

It wasn’t until the final period when he finally got the perfect chance. He went over to his backpack and as soon as he gripped the device the bell rang.

“Let’s go, Wade!” 

Wade sighed and tucked the device back inside. “Coming.” He left the classroom before everybody else started blocking the doorway.

His three companions were engrossed in a conversation about an upcoming event, but Wade’s mind was elsewhere. He had missed his opportunity. But, that’s okay. He had tomorrow. 

They reached the end of the sidewalk. Wade took a step off the edge when something pulled him back. He looked down at his sleeve to see somebody gripping at it, holding him back.

Confused, it took him a moment to realize who it was. And when he recognized Peter, he became even more confused as to why he was holding on to his shirt.

“Wade.” he panted. “I--I--gotta ask you . . . something.” 

Wade didn’t know what to say. “Yeah?”

“Tomorrow! I gotta ask you something tomorrow!”

“Hm?” Now he was even more confused. “Oh, okay. When?”

“Um . . . After school. When the bell rings. Wait for me in class.”

He couldn’t say no now. Plus, this might be the chance he was waiting for. Tomorrow was Friday, which meant Peter was probably going to ask him to hang out during the weekend. Play some videogames. Was he going to invite him to his house? Smile decorating his face, he said, “Sure! See you tomorrow, Pete.”

“Um, yeah.”

It took all of Wade’s might to not skip all the way home. He was finally going to be invited over by a friend. His first actual friend!

That night, he had the most pleasant sleep ever.

\- - - - - - - - -

The three witnesses to Peter’s and Wade’s encounter had spread the word that something was gonna happen after school, so a crowd had gathered around after the bell rang. Nobody dared to leave the classroom.

Wade shoved his trembling hands in his pocket and headed over to Peter. It didn’t look like Peter was going to speak first. Why would he? The important ones never spoke first.

“Hey, Pete. What was it you wanted to ask me?”

“Um, well, I--” He saw Peter play with his red shirt. He was probably thinking about how to ask him over to his place without all these people hearing in. Peter was a private boy, and he probably wanted to maintain that privacy.

Wade looked around. It had just dawned on him that Peter wasn’t used to having all the attention on him. They had to end this quick.

“Yeah, Pete?” He called him Pete again. He’d been doing that too often. Peter’s face turned red. _Oh no. He doesn’t like that. Why do I keep doing that?_ Wade was about to correct himself when Peter spoke up in a louder voice than usual.

“Wade . . .” 

_Here it comes. He’s gonna ask me if I’d like to play games with him and Imma say yeah. I’m ready, Pete._

“Will you go out with me?!”

“Of course.”

“Oh, sorry, I messed up my line . . . wait . . .”

Wade froze. The room had gone completely silent. It was as if the world had been put on mute. Nobody moved. Nobody blinked. Time was frozen.

Peter broke the silence. “Uh, wh--what did you say?”

It took him a minute to find his voice. He flashed a smile. He had said yes to Peter so he couldn’t back down now. It’d be horrible for him if he did that in front of everybody. Peter might never look him in the face again. It was hard enough for him to talk to him as they were now.

“Yeah. Um, how about tomorrow?”

“S--sure.” Peter couldn’t tell him that that’s not what he had meant. He just wanted to be friends. But, if he did that in front of everybody, it’d destroy Wade. “Um, th--there’s a diner near the school.”

“Y--yeah. I know the one. T--tomorrow at 12?”

“Y--yeah. See you then?”

“Haha. Yeah.” 

Awkwardly, they both grabbed their backpacks and walked out the door leaving the rest of the students, mouth agape, struggling to figure out what had just happened.


	3. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the misunderstanding and unwillingness to make the other feel bad, the two boys go on their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this little fanfic. Hope you had fun reading it as well. Here's the ending!

The spoon clinked against the uneaten dessert. It was as if Peter were drumming to some invisible music.

Wade watched as the parfait dripped down the side of the tall glass. They had eaten their lunch in silence barely glancing at one another. To say it was awkward would have been an understatement. Even here sitting in front of Peter, Wade was still struggling to grasp what exactly had lead to this moment.

He remembered going home that day, by himself, something that rarely happened nowadays. He had walked home quickly, and, not bothering to answer his mom when she greeted him, he headed straight upstairs and locked himself in his room. 

_A date_. “How the heck did I end up on a date?” He spent the whole evening thinking about a way to get out of this situation, but no matter what he came up with, one of them was bound to get hurt. Usually Peter. 

He didn’t want to hurt Peter. He just wanted to be his friend.

Peter, too, had had difficulty grasping the reality of his situation. He barely spoke during dinner, but, thankfully, his parents didn’t question his unusual quietness. They chalked it up to stress. 

In his room, he tried to distract himself but even his favorite games couldn’t take his mind off the date he’d be having in less than 24 hours. 

“I don’t even know what to wear?!” Defeated, he went to bed earlier than usual and let himself slip into unconsciousness. 

Now they were both desperately trying to avoid the gaze of one another. They had greeted each other with a formal “hello” and gone straight inside the diner. The only other words they uttered were to the waiter who took their orders. 

It was becoming hopeless. There was no way they’d be able to survive the whole date. But, Peter did not want this to be the end. He did not want to believe that their friendship wouldn't even take off because of some silly mistake. He put his spoon down and opened his mouth to speak, but Wade beat him to it.

“Say, um, why did you even want to go out with me?”

Peter didn’t want to tell him that he didn’t want to go out with him because Wade had agreed to it so excitedly. Instead, he told a partial truth. “I’ve been watching you since first grade, and, well, I guess I’d always admired you. I figured since you acknowledged me that day, I’d take the chance to ask you t--um, out.”

“I see.”

More silence. The clinking of the spoon commenced before Peter spoke up. “Why did you agree?”

“Oh, um, well, I guess I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for the longest time ever. Haha. I, too, had been admiring you from afar.” It wasn't a complete lie.

“Me? Why? You’re Wade. You’re so cool.” Peter blushed at the words that erupted out of him.

Wade smiled. “Yeah, well, you’re even cooler.”

Peter smirked. “No, seriously?”

“I’m serious! You’re so smart. And you do the things you like without worrying about others judging you. Plus, you don’t deal with people constantly trying to talk to you all day. You get to live your own life without anybody interrupting it.”

“But you have tons of friends. And you’re so popular. Even the teachers adore you.”

“Ha! You call those people my friends? I bet if they found out how much of a nerd I was they’d abandon me in a second. I have no friends, Peter. That’s why I was hoping you’d--”

“Be my friend . . .”

“Yeah!”

They sat in a silence for a while longer, Wade finishing the last of his milkshake and Peter processing their conversation. He thought it over a bit more before asking, “Did you even want to go on a date with me?”

He could have lied, but Wade decided to be upfront with Peter. “No. Not really. I’ve never even been on a date before nor had any inkling for it. Sorry. I just didn't want you to be in a bad spot especially with all those people watching.”

Peter laughed. 

“What’s so funny?”

He kept laughing, clutching at his sides. He had lost control. It was absurd. This whole thing was absurd! It was like something out of those comedy shows his parents watched.

Wade was growing nervous. “Um, dude? You okay?”

Peter took deep breaths to calm his giggles. “Wade! I wasn’t trying to ask you out!”

“Huh?” Wade slunk back in his seat.

“I was going to ask you to be my friend, but I started thinking about this dating simulator game I’ve been playing and got my words all jumbled.”

“Be your friend?”

Peter, looking at the scowl on Wade’s faced, recoiled. “Y--yeah. I mean, only if you were okay with it. If not then--”

The scowl deepened. “I thought we were already friends.”

“What?” This time it was Peter’s turn to be confused.

“I thought that you lending me a game signaled we were friends. I even took my handheld to school so we could play together, but I never found the right moment.”

“Wait so you--we--so why did you say ‘of course’?”

“I thought you were asking me to come over and play video games.”

“Come over?”

Wade, seeing the frown on Peter’s face, struggled to explain himself. “Well, I thought we were friends, and I’d never been invited over to a friend’s house before, so I thought you were--I was hoping you’d--”

Peter jumped from his seat. “That’d be awesome!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Wanna head on over after I finish my parfait?” 

“Of course. But, what are we gonna tell the others?”

“Others?”

“Yeah. The school.”

Peter chuckled. “I thought the thing you admired about me was that I didn’t care about what others thought.”

“Well . . .”

“Then,” he reached over and gave Wade’s shoulder a playful punch, “let’s not worry together. Want some of my parfait? It'll be quicker if we both finish it up. Gives us more gaming time.”

Wade grabbed his spoon and dug in. “Now it really does look like we’re on a date.”

Peter laughed. “Our first friendship date.”

Wade raised his spoon. “To many more.”

Peter, getting the signal, clanked his spoon against his. “To many more.”


End file.
